Ophis
Ophis is the Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. She is the founder and former leader of the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Ophis' current appearance is that of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, and dresses in a gothic lolita fashion. Her ears differ from a normal human's, in which they are pointed, although her long, black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. However, Ophis is a true shapeshifter so may assume any form she choses, regardless of age, race, or gender. Unlike the other Dragons that have large reptilic bodies, Ophis is a human-shaped Dragon. Personality Being born from nothingness, Ophis rarely shows any sort of emotion, only wanting to get rid of the Great Red and return to the Dimensional Gap to obtain "silence". Issei describes Ophis as an honest and pure Dragon that is naïve. Azazel indicates Ophis has changed because of her interaction with humanity, but how is never described. History Some time in the distant past, Ophis was born in the Dimensional Gap, and lived there as its home. Eventually, long ago, Ophis left the Gap, but when it attempted to return, found that the Great Redhadalreadytakenup residence there. Before assuming her current form, she used a different guise in the form of an elderly man. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Ophis' name was mentioned in Volume 4, in which Ddraig calls her "the strongest existence". She made her official appearance in Volume 6 in the Underworld to look at the Great Red before retreating. The Heroic Oppai Dragon She reappears in Volume 11 at the Hyoudou Residence along with Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka, wanting to observe Issei. Her powers were later stolen by Cao Cao and Georg who used Samael on her. At the end of Volume 11, she was kidnapped by Shalba Beelzebub with Issei rescuing her but receiving Sameal's curse as a result. In Volume 12, Ophis and Issei were on top of the Great Red after he passed through the crumbling dimension they were both on, rescuing the two of them. She then used her powers on the Great Red's flesh to form a new body for Issei. When Issei returned to the Underworld, Ophis guided Issei by sensing where his friends are, telling him which direction to go. Following the crisis in the Underworld, she moves into the Hyoudou Residence at the end of Volume 12 to continue "observing" Issei much to the shock of the other girls, as a part of her was used to recreate Issei's body with Great Red's flesh. Powers & Abilities As her name suggests, Ophis has the ability to manifest her powers in the form of snakes. These snakes have the ability to increase a person's power tremendously by consuming it. Another type of snake she creates can be used to bring out a Sacred Gear's full potential. While this can potentially lead them to achieving Balance Breaker more quickly, it can also break the Sacred Gear, killing the host. According to Ddraig, her true abilities are stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons combined. So much so that when restored to levels rivaling those two, she feels "weak." Ophis is a true shapeshifter, able to alter her size, apparent age, physical attributes and characteristics, and even her apparent gender. Ophis also has the ability to unleash massive amounts of destructive power. However, since her powers were diminished by Samael, she has less ability to control these powers. Quotes Trivia *Ophis represents infinity. *Ophis is born from the "nothingness" of infinity. *Ophis' name means "snake" in Greek, referring to her powers revolving around snakes. *Ophis is genderless, as revealed in her side story. *In the Afterward of Volume 12, the author indicated that Ophis was originally not meant to join Issei's Harem, but after seeing her on the cover, they decided to make her a mascot character. *For most of her appearances, until a side story set just after Volume 12, Ophis wasn't wearing any underwear. *Before the introduction of Great Red, Ophis was stated to be the most powerful being in existence. References Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Issei's Harem Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hyoudou Residence